The start of something way overdue
by Tactless Unicorn
Summary: Linda Marie Wood, lives wither cousin Amy pond, no parents, just your average american living in england,nothing special that is until the doctor showed up when she was 7 Rated T just in case I DO NOT OWN DR WHO
1. Ch1: ouchie my elbow

Ch 1: 12 years I thought you died man!

_**I don't own dr. who or any of the sort (though I wish I did) just my OC's**_

_Prologue_

_ I remember myself a small, crazy, over her head, imaginative, worldly, sarcastic, freaky, crazy, pasty skinned, small 7 and a half year old girl. My dad was American I lived with in western Ohio until I was 4, and then he passed from a heart attack. I don't miss him though, I don't remember him, and how can you miss someone you don't remember? This would explain the American accent. At school I was always "that American girl"_

_ My only friends Rory William's and my older cousin Amelia Pond. Amelia's parents died a few years before then. I lived with her and we shared a room. She was my best friend, my sister practically. _

_ Me, Amy, and Rory, are practically siblings we basically did everything together, we rode our first rollercoaster together, went to our first dance together (as friends!), we went to our first bar together (I threw up all over Rory…hehe) We even share the memory of the man with the time machine…I don't want to bore you with the whole story…_

_ Basically a man ate all of our fish fingers and custard… (He's the one who gave me the disgusting idea…but it's so yummy) then he hopped back in his police box (sorry ahem…TARDIS) and said he'd be back in five minutes…not. We were so exited we immediately packed our things…me it consisted my notebook coloring books and my crayons. We went outside and waited…and waited…and waited… and we waited some more... we were finally convinced at the age of 11 that he was never coming back_

_Little did I know…12 years later he would…?_

_ My name is Linda Wood… and this is the story of how I came up with the disgusting but awesomely epic combination of fish fingers and custard…_

_Ok ok fine and how I went on with traveling with the doctor_

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around, it a hole in the wall it's a dirty free for all!_

My cell went off. Why do people insist on calling me when I am busy! I'm in the middle of makeuping someone's face! (Yes people makeuping is a word _in the dictionary of Liny_) I put it on speaker.

"yellow" I went on with blending the grey and the black on the left eye and talking as if the person didn't cared which they did. Not that anyone else could tell, Melanie her was fully Goth but I've worked with her plenty of times. And no matter how emotionless her face is, (although her face does occasionally cringe) I can tell when she's ticked off.

"Hey Liny!" Amy said. My soul sister.

"Hiya, Amy, I've got a question why do you insist on calling me when I am working! Hey! Stop cringing!" I hate it when people move when I am working on them, especially Melanie with her random cringing it makes me have to start over. I began painting on a black liquid liner on her upper lash line.

"Sorry. Ya wanna go shopin?" she asked as if I went annoyed, which I was.

"Aahh" I pulled my hand away from its work to look at my watch, "sure" I immediately went back to work.

"K when will you be home?" she asked impatiently

"Ill be done in 5 minutes i'm almost done. Open your mouth please" my customer did as I asked and I began painting dencher glue on her tooth. 5 min…sudden memories of the man with the time machine came back with a flood of emotions…I promise…what's the point of the word 'promise' if it is not used properly. I could remember younger me and Amy in the rain waiting and waiting and waiting and-

"What?" Amy said on the other side of the phone. She thought I told her to open her mouth. Ha-ha too funny. I pushed a dark bluish black lock of hair out of my face and placed it back in my bobby pin.

"No not you…look call you back when i'm on my way Kay bye" I said quickly. I didn't even give her the chance to say bye. I painted a bit more dentcher glue on her tooth and…

"Done!" I exclaimed proud of my work. My cousomer melaine here, I have done her makeup to make it look like she was an um…zombie-vampire I believe she said.

"I love it" she said in her usual one tone, one volume, voice. "Here" she said dully as she handed me the money she owed me in a crumpled mess. "Thanks"

"Any time" she simply walked out of the store without another word. I leaned back a little as I watched her exit the store. The shaggy ripped lace of her skirt swayed back and forth. I was eager to make sure she left so I could leave work. Finally I heard the click of the lock on the door and I ran for the back uniting my black apron along the way.

I threw my apron on the rack and began removing the claw clip holding my hair up. My hair plopped down a fair few inches past my shoulders. Then I practically started ripping out all of my bobby pins holding back my side swept bangs. I kicked off the boring black flats and put on my black all star converses. I quickly unbuttoned my black button up shirt and replaced it with a tight white t shirt with black paint splatters all over it…literally I made it myself, ok fine you caught me sue me I was wearing a dirty t shirt in public big whoop!

Thank god I was aloud to wear my jeans to work because I could not take it any more. I grabbed my skate board and headed for the door (yea I know ha-ha you still ride your skate board to work ha, I don't like to drive! Gimmie a break!) the bells of the door bell chimed, music to my ears. I dropped my skate board and mounted it and headed home.

As I was half way I pulled out my cell phone and speed dial Amy. I heard it ring a few times _hmm no answer? Amy always answers her cell._

"To leave a call back number press 5 to leave a message wait for the tone…beep!" the phone said. God that voice is annoying!

"Hey Amy its Liny, I'm o-" suddenly the front wheel of my skate board veered a little too close to the edge of the sidewalk, causing me to fall on the bumpy road. Skater safety tip number 11, never talk on your cell phone wile on the skate board. I have failed to follow this rule many times nor will I ever obey it. "ow…" I examined my scraped elbow. I touched it a bit and it throbbed terribly. I picked up my phone and continued my message "yea i'm on my way, and I've failed safety tip number eleven…anyway have a band-aid ready when I get there, bye." I closed my cell phone. I sighed as I saw I cracked, no shattered the crystal on the screen. "Crap!" I yell whispered. I stood up only to find my jeans all bloody from my knee. I stood my knee throbbed a bit. I continued riding all the way to me and Amy's house.

Little did I know what was in store at my house? My mouth dropped open and I halted my skate board. There was smoke pouring into the beautiful blue sky from my backyard. Fire. Oh Crud monkeys, oh crud monkeys, oh crud monkeys-?

My eyes are lying to me, are they? no they cant be but they are but there not-it's the same police box "he" came in 12 years ago same paint same structure same, every thing. But most of all, the most shocking thing I heard was and eerie deep voice, like a grown man, it was very echoey, saying 'attention prisoner zero the human premises is surrounded attention prisoner zero the human premises is surrounded…the human premises will be incinerated"

The doctor…is here

Ok so I researched what kind of things a cosmetologist does and stuff how do you think I did with the whole saying what she did with her job and stuff

REVIEW!


	2. Ch2: Erie men in my house

Chapter 2: 5 min? 5 min? Try 12 yrs

Thank you laurena1234 and alo83 for the reviews

I do not own dr who

"Oh…my…god…" boy is he gonna get an earful! I dropped my board right in the middle of the yard and stormed to the door and started to knock but then I thought, why am I knocking its my house! I opened the door. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my forehead.

"Aw..." I groaned as I put a hand on my forehead "hi Amy"

"Oh, hi Liny." She groaned rubbing her forehead she said and she turned towards the door handle. I followed her eyes to see the doctor, crouching a bit to lock the door.

"You!" I yelled in a accusing tone.

He straightened up and he was exactly as I remembered him. Same goofy haircut, same shirt, tie, shoes, even the same pants. You'd think the guy would change his clothes after 12 years. He was a bit taller than I remembered though. He looked at me "yes, me!" he turned his attention back to Amy "kissogram?" he said randomly

"What? Amy what's going-" you'd think Amy would acknowledge the fact that I was talking to her or that my knee and elbow was all bloody or I just damn near gave her a concussion, but simply no. in fact neither of them seemed to acknowledge the fact I was there I was invisible practically.

"Hellooooo?" nope still nothing

"Yes a kissogram" Amy answered as if he were insulting her

"Why did you pretend to be a policeman?" he asked accusingly

"Amy your hair is on fire!" as you can see im still trying to get their attention.

"You broke into my house it was either this or a French maid" she yelled…wait he broke into our house? Oh now, NOW hes gonna get a real earful. "What's going on tell me?" Amy continued

They ran to the back yard towards the Tardis. "Hey I'm here" still nothing! "UGH!"

I ran towards them. I stopped next to Amy

"TELL ME!" Amy yelled. Ouch that was my ear drum I need that thank you very much Amy.

He sighed as if he were annoyed "an alien convict is hiding in your spare room-disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to increate your house. Any Questions?" he said so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed

"Yea!" I exclaimed with her.

"Me too" oh well that helps so much thank you-not! "No No! NO! Don't do that not now it's still rebuilding and not letting me in!" he pressed his head against the door and began petting it like It would open if he treated it like a dog…freak.

Then I heard a dog barking. I whirled around and I saw a freaky old man with a dog standing in my upper floor window barking at us. No not like that fake bark people do to imitate a dog like he actually sounded like a dog. What…the…heck…

"Amy- why is there an Erie man with a dog standing in our window?" I gestured with both hands for extra empathies.

"I don't know, but we need to go…now" Amy grabbed my elbow and I screeched in pain and yanked it away. She looked at her hand and saw her hand sticky with blood. She rubbed it between her fingers

"Liny, what did you do…you were skateboarding and talking on your cell again weren't you!" she said pointing a bloody finger at me

"If you would have answered your phone! You would know!" I shot back putting my hands on my hips.

"you-just-oh never mind, let get out of here" she said grabbing the doctor's arm and pulling him towards an exit. At first he started to comply but then he started to resist her.

"Hang on, hang on, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he got out of Amy's grip and ran towards the shed "the shed, I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces!"

"So? It's a new one duh! Let's go!" I bantered

"Yea but the new one's not old! It's at least 10 years old!" I almost puked at this point. He sniffed the shed and then he tasted it. He actually tasted my shed! "12 years late I'm not 6 months late I'm 12 years late" he walked up to me and got a little to close in my face for comfort. Thankfully he turned back to Amy "you said 6 months why did you say six months?"

"Come on" she begged

"Six months?"

"We've got to go"

"This is important, why did you say six months?"

I decided to jump in the conversation "WHY DID YOU SAY 5 MINUTES!" Amy looked at me like she really really didn't want me to say that.

The doctor's eyes narrowed, staring at me with pure utter sock painted all over his face "what?" he whispered

"Come on" Amy interrupted

"What?" he said again in the same tone as before

God I'm getting impatient "just go!" I yelled

"What?" the doctor said once again Amy pulled him out the exit.

We ran out of the arch. The freaky dog guy was standing there barking at angrily. I glanced back at him as I was running; unfortunately this was one of my bad ideas. I tripped over my skateboard I ever so carelessly left out in the middle of every thing and landed on my scrapped elbow…ouchie.

I looked back at the freaky dog man. He opened his mouth, revealing long sharp needle like teeth. I felt my stomach drop down to my feet, stillness passed over my body I couldn't move even though my head was screaming _what! WHAT! Now you choose to sit still move you idiot! _ Suddenly a sharp pain was delivered to my wounded as someone grabbed it_ oh come on! Can you not see the blood people! Quit touching it! _I looked up turning my head back a bit to see the doctor pulling me to my feet.

"Come on run!" he said forcefully. But I did not comply right away. I looked back at the man once more only to be yanked away by the doctor…by my injured elbow

He will so get an earful.

_**Sorry for the l8 update I didn't think anyone was reading what do you think should happen next I want 2 review regauding the subject before I update REVIEW! 33**_


	3. Ch3: aliens scream for ice cream

**Sorry I'm lazy!**

**Thank you backyard-beleave-queen, ****.8571****, animemonkey13, Grapejuice101, hayatoxakemi, for the reveiws**

We ran all the way to the park the doctor had moved hand into mine instead of on my bloody elbow.

"Amy wait up!" I yelled. Dang that girl is fast. She finally slowed to a halt so me and the doctor could catch up.

"You're Amilea!" he said shocked

"And your late" she said storming away he followed dragging my by the hand with him

"And your Linda!" he said pointing the accusing finger at me.

"Pointing is rude and gimmie back my hand!" I said accusingly right back in his face

"You the little girls!" he exclaimed

"Yes I'm Liny that's Amy you're the doctor that's the ground" I pointed my finger at the ground "and this is my hand!" I slapped him on the arm

"Ow! What was that for!" he asked rubbing his upper arm

"What do you think it was for!" I said inspecting my elbow. Son of a bubble! That most definitely is gonna scar.

"What happened" he asked

"12 years" Amy responded

"You hit me with a cricket basket" he said. Wait…what! (**A.N. **sorry I don't know what he said)

"Uh, 12 years and 4 therapists!" Amy retorted, ah yes I remember them I hate them all with a passion no wait 1…2…3… there was 5!

"4?" Doctor asked

"I thought it was 5!"

"No it was four and I kept biting them…" Amy said…wow that was a scary moment in my child hood… he mouth unhinged like a snake *shivers*

"Why?" Doctor asked

"They said you weren't real…." Amy said

"See I don't know why you had to bite Harold he was nice…" I honestly liked Harold he gave me candy every time I said there was no doctor _I was such a good liar_

"PRISIONR ZERO-THE PRIMISIS-ZEROPRISINOR ZERO-THE" I whirled around and saw the creepy (and I do stress creepy) ice cream man hunched over his radio and that same voice from back at the house trying to get the message through the radio. I really think his point got across back at the house…

"Oh no, no, no, no, no…what?" Amy started panicking and I put a bloody but comforting hand on her shoulder "what?...were being staked out by an ice cream man?"

"Yup pretty much!" I said gleefully and she gave me the death stare. AHHH SHE'S LOOKING INTO MY SOUL!

We ran up to the ice cream cart "what's that? Why are you playing that?" The doctor asked as if he would know

"It's supposed to be Clara loon…" the creepy dude explained…wait Clara loon? EW! I'm more of a modern music chick

"Stick with the eerie voice…does the world a favor" I whispered to him and the doctor picked up the radio and held it up to his ear

"Is that going to help?" I asked making a circular motion with my hands. Suddenly there was a voice coming from my pants…wow that's creepy. I pulled my phone out of my pocked and flipped it open "PISINOR ZERO-INCENERATED-WILL BE" I screamed and chucked my phone as far as I possibly could

"Really Liny?" Amy asked

"Amy when you phone started telling you 'prisoner zero will be incinerated'" I said in a deep voice "you don't keep it!"

**I like my chapters to have sudden endings…REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE!**


End file.
